Love Between Sisters
by Andromeda2000
Summary: A fluffy one-shot about Molly and Lucy's lives and how they relate to each other through the years. Please review!


**Author's Note**

**So... my computer crashed, but I couldn't keep away from FF for much longer, so I just wrote this one-shot on Lucy and Molly's relationship through the years! Please leave a review!**

Molly was staring at the baby asleep in the cot. Molly Weasley was two years old and she absolutely loathed her newborn sister, Lucy. She hated her because everyone loved her, and they seemed to forget she was there too. "No Lucy." she mumbled, looking at her. "No Lucy." Audrey opened the door. "Molly! I was looking for you everywhere, sweetie!" she smiled at her oldest daughter and picked her up. Audrey had light brown, wavy hair and bright green eyes, the same Molly had. Molly, though, had ginger hair, as wavy as her mother's. She wore it in a braid. "Mummy?"  
"Yes, darling?"  
"No Lucy." she whispered. "Why?" Audrey asked, confused. "No Lucy!" Molly whined. "No Lucy!"

"Don't say that, darling." Audrey said, softly. "She's your sister."

"No! No Lucy!"

"Look at me, Molly. I love you. Daddy loves you. Everyone loves you all the same."

"You lowe Lucy mowe." Molly mumbled. "That's not true. I love both of you equally." Audrey assured her, holding her tight against her chest. Percy opened the door. "You three girls alright?" he asked, gently. "Daddy." Audrey put her down and Percy picked her up instead. "I'm here, honey."

"No Lucy!" Molly repeated. "Honey, we love you all the same." Percy told her. "I will always love you." He promised. The two of them after a while, while Molly stared at the sleeping baby, feeling the hate leaving place for love.

* * *

Molly opened her eyes. She was five years old, Lucy was three, asleep in the twin bed on the other side of the room they shared. Lighting and thunder outside, as the rain fell into the night. She was afraid, holding on to her teddy bear with her eyes squeezed shut. She tried to concentrate on her breathing. Something touched her shoulder. She almost screamed. Lucy was in front of her. Her ginger curls were messy and stuck out at weird angles, she looked pale and her cheeks were signed both by her flaming freckles and her tears. Her blue eyes were red, and wide with terror. Molly didn't wait for her to say anything, she moved into her bed and opened her blankets. Lucy slipped inside them and cuddled up next to Molly. She held her younger sister tightly. "I'm here to protect you." she whispered. "Don't worry. Nothing can hurt you while I'm here." Molly knew Lucy was probably already asleep, but that made her feel better too, and after a while, she dozed off herself.

* * *

"Molly!" Lucy shouted. Lucy was seven, Molly was nine. "Molly!"  
"What is it?"

"Help me." Molly climbed the stairs up to their room. Lucy was staring at the top of the room in horror, as though there was a dead body. Molly glanced at it and saw a very small spider. "Kid, it's only a spider."  
"Help me." she whimpered. "Mum!" Molly called. "Yes, Molly?" Audrey asked, out of breath. "There's a spider." Lucy whispered, hiding behind Molly. Audrey rolled her eyes. "Lucy, you're more aracnophobic than Ron." she shook her head and sent the spider away with her broom. Lucy hugged Molly tightly. "Thank you."  
"For what?"

"For calling Mum." Lucy said that as if it was something heroic. "No probelm at all, kid." Molly smiled at her.

* * *

Molly was ten, she was playing the piano. Lucy was sitting next to her. "How do you do that?" she asked, amazed. "I just do it. I took piano lessons, remember?" Lucy nodded, as Molly continued playing. Lucy didn't say a word, only staring as her sister's hand played the sweet notes that were filling the air. "I wish I was as good as you. I can only play a couple of notes."  
"But you are great, Luce. I have no clue about Quidditch, you're an awesome chaser."

"I want to play for the team, one day. At Hogwarts." Molly chuckled, stopping the music. "And I'm sure you will." she ruffled her younger sister's hair.

* * *

Lucy was nine, she had closed herself in the bathroom and wouldn't let anyone in. She was crying her heart out. "Luce?" Molly asked, pounding on the door. "Luce, what's wrong?" she asked, confused. "Let me in!" It was only after fifteen minutes that finally Lucy let her in. "Luce, what is it?" Molly asked, kneeling next to her. "I don't want you to go to Hogwarts! Then you'll go! For two years!"

"Luce, I'll write to you every day, I swear, and it's only two years."  
"And two years after that!"  
"Kid..."  
"No! I don't want you to go!" Lucy hugged her tightly, sobbing. "Sh...I love you, Luce."

"I'll miss you!"  
"I'll miss you too."

* * *

Molly was looking at her sister. Lucy seemed very happy and nervous to be at Hogwarts. Molly smiled at her from the Ravenclaw table. "Weasley, Lucy?" Lucy went and sat down, breathing deeply. She pulled up the glasses that were sliding off. "GRYFFINDOR!" She grinned, hopped off and joined the cheering Gryffindors.

* * *

"I HATE YOU!" Lucy shouted. They were at home, for the summer. Lucy was fifteen, Molly was seventeen. "I HATE YOU!"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S NOT MINE!" Molly shouted. "IF YOU EVER PAID ANY ATTENTION, IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" Lucy's owl, Ergan, had died of neglect. Lucy said it was Molly's fault, because it was her responsability. "IT'S YOUR OWL!"  
"I DON'T CARE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Lucy stormed out of the house, banging the door. "Oh dear, what happened?" Percy asked, looking at Molly. There was a sound of tires screeching, a horn and a scream. Only one word formed into Molly's mind, filled with panic. _Lucy._

* * *

Molly stared at a body, bleeding and unrecognisable. "No..no..." she whispered. '_Please take me...not her... no...Luce...kid...'_ her mind was blank, she could feel nothing, nothing, nothing except confusion. "Lucy..."

"Molls?" a small voice asked behind her. "Luce...oh Merlin..." Molly turned around to see Lucy. She seemed shaken, but unharmed. She hugged her tightly. "I'm so, so, so, so sorry I hurt your owl."  
"It wasn't your fault..."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's okay... really..." Molly wouldn't let her go. "I thought that was you." she murmured. "I thought you were dead."  
"I know. I'm okay. Really." Molly had never felt so thankful in all her life.

* * *

Molly was working on her new song, she was twenty-three, Lucy was twenty-one. Molly was in her house, in a small village in England. It was a warm summer night, the stars shone brightly outside. There was a knock on the door. "Yes?" Molly opened it, to reveal Lucy in tears. "Luce, what's the matter?" She let Lucy in and offered her some water. "My boyfriend just broke up with me."  
"Oh, Luce, I'm so sorry." Molly sat next to her. Lucy cried in her shoulder.

* * *

Molly and Lucy were godmothers to each other's children, they were never apart. They passed their whole lives living next to each other, and their children were best friends. Nothing changed when they grew old, as each of their children slowly left their nests. They moved in together when their husbands died, and Molly was eighty-four when she died. Lucy thought she'd never recover, not until, that day, her granddaughter, Helen, brought her the joy of her first great-granddaughter, who she had called Molly. She became the light in the darkness, as her children and grandchildren who always visited her and loved her dearly. Lucy died peacefully in her bed, exactly two years later. When she opened her eyes, she had no surprise in seeing her sister waiting for her to bring her on the other side.

**Author's Note**

**Okay, I really love both Molly and Lucy, and I think they'd really be close, even through the fights and everything. I hope you liked it, please leave a review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
